1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus having a self-timer photographing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-277907 discloses a camera which has a function for photographing an image of an object by recognizing skin color information of the object and detecting the entrance of the object (that is, a person) to a frame to start a counting down operation by a self-timer for photographing.
However, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-277907 determines the entrance of an object based on color information, thereby a similar color leads to an error detection, and if a person other than an object is inside the frame before the object person to be photographed enters there, the person will be detected as an object in the frame. That is, the technology is only useful in a scene with a skin color of a person to be detected against a background which includes no skin color component.